The Sweet Escape
by MadnessinmyMethod
Summary: Hmm... what's this. Azula is serenading the man of her dreams? But who is this man? Oh you must wait till the end! Songfic to Gwen Stefani's Sweet Escape! Warning: I was bored. Oh no!


**The Sweet Escape**

**By MadnessinmyMethod**

**Those of you who know my writing, you know what happens when I get bored. For those of you who have never read anything I've written before, welcome to the Twilight Zone. I do not own the song, it belongs to Gwen Stefani.**

Azula sighed and prepared herself for another demeaning but ultimately necessary experience of making things right with the man she loved. She hated apologizing, but she had really messed up this time. She gazed over at his window and shouted his name. He appeared quickly and before he could speak, she started to sing:

_If I could escape_

_I would but first of all let me say_

_I must apologize for acting stank and treating you this way_

She had insulted his people with vile comments towards the Earth Kingdom and peasants in general. Lately, she'd been ignoring him in public. She'd been embarrassed by him. She was completely at fault for her behavior.

_Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor_

_It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator_

_Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold_

He gazed down at her pensively. He didn't turn away, but he didn't attempt to climb down to her. Had she used up all her chances?

_If I could escape_

_And recreate a place that's my own world_

_And I could be your favorite girl_

_Forever_

_Perfectly together_

_And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet_

_If I could be sweet_

_I know I've been a real bad girl_

_I didn't mean for you to get hurt_

_Whatsoever_

_We can make it better_

_And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet_

His solid expression started to occasionally flicker into a smile. He tried to prevent it, forcing it back into stoicism, but Azula knew he had smiled. And then he sang back to her:

_**I wanna get away**_

_**To our sweet escape**_

_**I wanna get away**_

Azula's smile broadened into a grin as he began to climb down from his window to the wet grass.

_You melt me down_

_I'm at my lowest boiling point_

_Come help me out_

_I need to get me out of this joint_

_Come on let's bounce_

_Counting on you to turn me around_

_Instead of clowning around_

_Let's look for some common ground_

Both of them smiled broadly. Azula took a few steps towards him.

_So baby_

_Times get a little crazy_

_I've been getting a little lazy_

_Waiting for you to come save me_

_I can see that you're angry_

_By the way that you treat me_

_Hopefully you don't leave me_

_Wanna take you with me_

He grasped her hands in his. Her delicate fingertips nestled amongst his calloused hands. She'd always loved his hands.

_If I could escape_

_And recreate a place that's my own world_

_And I could be your favorite girl_

_Forever_

_Perfectly together_

_And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet_

_If I could be sweet_

_I know I've been a real bad girl_

_I didn't mean for you to get hurt_

_Whatsoever_

_We can make it better_

_And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet_

Their eyes locked. "_If I could escape_," she whispered. "_If I could escape_."

_Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor_

_It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator _

_Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold_

_If I could escape_

_And recreate a place that's my own world_

_And I could be your favorite girl_

_Forever_

_Perfectly together_

_And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet_

He smiled knowingly.

_If I could be sweet_

_I know I've been a real bad girl_

_I didn't mean for you to get hurt_

_Whatsoever_

_We can make it better_

_And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet_

"**_I wanna get away_**," he said. "**_To our sweet escape. I wanna get away._**"

"Jet?" she said slowly, looking up into his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Jet pulled her into him. "I know. I can't stay mad at you."

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you too. Now come inside."

**Aiie. I told you I was bored. Pff. I love Jetzula ever since I wrote Roses Are Blue. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please help yourself to reading anything else I've written. And I would appreciate a review or two. BONZAI! Hmmm… just a little bit sugar high on no sugar at all. I must be mad or crazy! BONZAI!**


End file.
